


Fuck Calculus

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Strong Language, Teasing, fuck calculus, how do i describe this, not really but it is what it is, not really mautre but whatever, this is a product of stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Rush tries to help a friend out with her Calculus homework





	Fuck Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for this. It was a product of stress during Finals week and it was going to be longer but I can't write smut and well... I wasn't even going to post it but I quite liked the first part so I said what the hell and now here I am writing this. It's not even really Mature but you know whatever... I'll shut up now... enjoy I guess...

“What the Hell does this even mean anyway?” Lacey stared at her homework while Nick looked over her shoulder trying to help.

“It says right there that you have to minimize your cost using these two equations it’s simple.”

“Listen Mr. Doctorate-in-astrophysics-but-back-in-school-for-another-doctorate, not all of us were born with the ability to do calculus in their sleep. Nothing about this is simple.”

“There are five steps that we talked about how to do this right? Well, follow them. Determine what you are minimizing or maximizing, find another equation to use to substitute for a variable, take the derivative, set equal to zero and solve, and then prove it.”

Lacy glared at Nick. “I think I preferred when you were an arrogant ass, at least then you didn’t make me actually do the stuff I’m supposed to get done. I’d prefer to say fuck it to the homework and do something more entertaining.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll just shove off back to my apartment and leave you be. Then you can do your ‘something’ and not be bothered. I was just trying to give a hand to a mate in need.” He went to leave

“Firstly, you came over here because your heat is out in your apartment,” Lacey inched her way over to where Nick had moved closer to the door. “and even I would freeze my noticeable lack of bollocks off in there. Secondly, since when do you use the word mate,” She was right in front of him now. “and C, how about you don’t shove off and we can do that something and I’ll give you the hand.” Lacey’s hands slipped around Nick’s waist and cupped his bum while she gave him a searing kiss.

Nick took the hint and stole the chance to turn the tides on her and he trapped her between himself and the closest wall he could find. She tilted her head to give him access to her neck. He licked and sucked the creamy skin, being sure to leave his mark on her.

“I was expecting more of a fight. What happened to the Calculus?” Lacey whispered into Nick’s ear having gotten exactly what she wanted from him.

Nick stopped his assault just long enough to growl “Fuck Calculus” and resume, this time on her lips.

Needless to say, Lacey’s calculus didn’t get done.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize again but thank you for reading this far All comments are appreciated and really a boost in the whole motivation department... so even if you want to tell me how crap this was please leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a great [insert whatever time of day or night it is for you]


End file.
